Rachel And The Rainbow Hearts: The Search For The Rainbow Star
Rachel And The Rainbow Hearts: The Search For The Rainbow Star (simply known as The Search For The Rainbow Star ) is an American animated made for tv movie for Discovery Family. The movie revolves around simple, color based, fun-loving human-like creatures that like nothing better than to sing together and spend their day in happiness to pass each day in a planet called "Coloratura". There It Is Powered By The Rainbow Star, A Crystal Star That Controls The Colors. But Basha Black Steals The Star From The Podium Of The Castle, Without The Star, Coloratura Loses It's Color, Earth's Rainbow Is Fading, And Queen Ideasia White Is Slowly Dying. It's Up To Rachel Red And Her Friends To Retrieve The Rainbow Star Before It's Too Late. Cast * Rachel Red (voiced by April Winchell): Rachel is the Athletic but intelligent, and smart Red Colorian. She the main protagonist, and the leader of the Rainbow Hearts. She's best friends with Melody and Page. Rachel represents the color red in the rainbow. She hates Basha destroying their home. Rachel is red in colour with straight hair. She Dies At One Point Of The Movie, However, her friends begin to sing, followed by the inhabitants of the Coloratura, bringing her back to life. She has a crush on Page * Hasley Orange (voiced by Linda Cardelini): Hasley is the artistic, wise, and helpful Orange Colorian. Hasley is the main deuteragonist, and the co-leader of the Rainbow Herts. He's best friends with Melody and Page. He hates Basha ruining her artworks. * Page Yellow (voiced by Tom Kenny): Page is the Comedic, joyful, neat, and honest Yellow Colorian. Page is the main tritagonist. He's very generous. He's acting like a comedian. He has a crush on Rachel, He hates Basha ruining his comedy stand up. Near the end of the movie, He reveals his crush on Rachel. * Cadence Green (voiced by Tara Strong): Cadence is the nature loving, peaceful , friendly Green Colorian. She's playful, loyal, and obedient to the LocoRoco. She has a tendency to be intellegent. She's a a lot responsible at times, but brave and courageous most of the time. She hates Basha withering her garden. His best friends are Rachel, Hasley, Page, Melody, and Riley. * Melody Blue (voiced by Kath Soucie): Melody is the most prettiest and beautiful Blue LocoRoco of all. She loves flowers, romantic dates, butterflies, Creating clothes, dancing, and ladybugs. She's Riley's love interest. She hates Basha ruining her clothes. She Is Shy At Times * Riley Purple (voiced by Jeremy Shada): Riley is the tomboyish and fun Purple Colorian. He Has An Interest In Making Music. He hates Basha messing up his music The Crystal Clear Kingdom * Queen Ideasia White (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain ): Queen Ideasia White is the peaceful and wise White Colorian. She's the queen of coloratara and an expert of checkers, She Is Slowly Dying Because Her Sister Basha Took The Rainbow Star. She Has A Daughter Name Kristina White And A Husband Named Westley. * Princess Kristina White (Voiced by Andrea Libman): Kristina White is a female glamorous, and generous White Colorian. She is a princess and Queen in training. She is fun loving and a bit shy. She speaks in a Mid-Atlantic accent. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in royality and sculptor as an artist and sometimes tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a proper lady, often acting in a sophisticated manner. * King Westley White (Voiced By Alan Tudyk): King Westley White Is the king of coloratura and Kristina's mother. He is a dedicated defender of the common good. Although he is happy working independently, he likes to have support and positive feedback from others. When he sets out to do something, he gives it all he's got. He is the guardian of the Rainbow Hearts. The Pitch Blacktura Castle * Majoline Black (voiced by Kazumi Evans): Majolinè is the evil, scheming, black colorian, she is the main antoginast. She shows up in coloratura for the first time, She appears stealing the rainbow star, and after she does that, the planet began to lose it's color and the queen is slowly dying. It's later revealed that this event turned the planet into a grey dull planet, and that Basha plans to rule the world. After She Steals the star, she leaves with a flying umbrella with the pitch inks. After the Wicked Ink's gets destroyed, the remains rains onto Basha and she is covered face-first in black ink, and she, angry, turns herself into a giant dark butterfly. Her last backup plan is to kill one of Rachel's friends via using a blast that take away their color and soul. After the Rainbow star face off against Basha by hitting her with their respected color powers, she kills Rachel, and is ready to rule Coloratura (Greyatura). However, Rachel's friends begin to sing, followed by the inhabitants of Coloratura, bringing Rachel Back To Life. The Rainbow Stars uses their color powers in their super forms, eventually having Basha Turn right back into her original form and she leave for Pitch Blackura, defeated. * The Pitch Inks (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): The Pitch Inks Corps (sometimes just called Pitch Inks) is a species of ink creatures in The Pitch Black Planet. They are one of the main enemies in the show. They are easily distinguished by its black color and drippy texture. The Pitch Inks is capable of hovering flight, which they always use, and will swoop down to attack the Colorians. Music Songs # The Tale Of My Beautiful Athlete Crush # Like An Amazing Key # # # # # # # # # # # # Score (Composed By TBA) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals